earthmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Cadiz liberal
|owner = IronFerreumCubum|chunks = 153|continent = Europe/Africa|militia = Spanish Inquisition}} Town's description Cádiz_liberal is located in southern Spain, its a big town in Spain, Cádiz is connected to northern Africa (it has more than 8 chunks on Africa) due to this, Cádiz can be considered the owner of Gibraltar's strait, Cádiz's population is small but keeps growing. Cádiz's economy isn't focused in commerce, but it has a good amount of valuable resources, such as clay, wool slimeballs... the mayor of Cádiz is IronFerreumCubum, an IRL citizen of Cádiz. History EARLY HISTORY Creation Cádiz was created a few days after the creation of Madrid by IronFerreumCubum, During the first month, Cádiz had a rivalry with the (the first Gibraltar's town, wrongly placed by Owen). Most of the gold during this period was donated to Madrid in order to Create Spain(over 100 gold). -- IronFerreumCubum was a hermit. --The first bulding was a small bunker which later expanded into the ocean. THE COASTAL EXPANSION Due to the issue of having a new rival in Gibraltar's strait, Cádiz started to expand in order to cover the whole coast and also building an always open wall in Gibraltar's strait. The first members joined, 2 inactive players, after a short time Gobbie09 joined when Cádiz had around 10 chunks he was a great builder and he was active, together he and the mayor started to expand Cádiz fastly. In a few days the first Gibraltar disappeared and it was replaced with a Spanish town. That small town had 3 chunks, it was placed in the ruins of the first Gibraltar. During this period: --The town's population rose (5-6 citizens) --The economy was going well, with many materials sold. --The Madrid-Cádiz road (later railway) was built, being the first road made with stone in TN due to the lack of grass to make a path. --The railway suffered 3 times a grief. --Buildings: Cádiz's maqueta, Cádiz's nether portal(its big), Cádiz sheep farm, Cádiz automatic farm and the first Tunnel between Europe and America (mined by xxkissx0 who later made a town in the middle of the tunnel) and the XP-farm (3 spawners) THE RIVALRY WITH GIBRALTAR After an ambiguous treaty with (second Gibraltar) Gibraltar's mayor The towns divided the territory, Gibraltar will cover the mediterranean and Cádiz the Atlantic. After a misunderstanding of the blockclaiming rules, Cádiz claimed african chunks under Gibraltar which were removed by a mod.After this, the town's expansion slowed, but it recovered after 2 weeks, Cádiz started to claim more chunks and build more things around the coast something that annoyed the portuguese king who forced a new border, adding an unclaimed chunk and an unnecessary extra chunk for Gibraltar. --The town's population rised (6-9) --The trade wasnt common. --The Spanish railway was expanded by the mayor. --The railway was griefed by random players (smalls pieces) this annoyed Eagle, because he had to repair the whole railroad and warn them. --Buildings: Cadiz's crane, Cádiz chicken farm(its a chicken made of wool),Cádiz's roman legacy, Cadiz's ligthouse, Cádiz's Europe-Africa bridge. Buildings Cádiz-Madrid railway, Cádiz's bunker, Cádiz's nether portal, Cádiz's sheep farm, Cádiz's cow farm, Cádiz's automatic farm, Cádiz's island(cobblestone), Cadiz's crane, Cádiz chicken farm(its a chicken made of wool),Cádiz's roman legacy, Cadiz's ligthouse, Cádiz's Europe-Africa bridge, Atlantic tunnel... Notable People *Gobbie09: Builder City Subdivisions Cádiz has a small neighbourhood next to Europe-Africa bridge for new players, most of are inactive and they lose their plots. The upper area is the first townhall, mostly used by the mayor and Gobbie09. The african territory will be the localization of the Santo Oficio (Spanish Inquisition) Extra information: *Government: Meritocracy *Political Affiliation: Liberalism (It's Cádiz_liberal) *Economics: Random trade. *Diplomacy: bad relations with Portugal *Military: Spanish inquisition *Maps: check the xp-farm's floor *Ilustrations of Cádiz (Phoenician and Roman) Cádiz 2018:The oldest iberian city. Phoenician Gadir: The first settlers were phoenicians from the VII B.C century which traded with the tartessians Roman Gades: After the creation of Hispania one of the first provinces was Betica, (Andalucia nowdays) which later became a senatorial province due to his high romanization, Gades was a great productor of Garum, the coastal city had the 5th largest aqueduct. Category:Towns